In Hiding
by MaddieMakeshift
Summary: Asami, Mako, Korra, Bolin, Naga, and Pabu are finally away from all of the craziness in Republic City. They flee to an unfamiliar place that they assume is uninhabited, where they meet a seventeen year old girl who has power nearly equal to Korra. Joli, the girl who can bend the unknown.


In Hiding

Summary

Asami, Mako, Korra, Bolin, Naga, and Pabu are finally away from all of the craziness in Republic City. They flee to an unfamiliar place that they assume is uninhabited, where they meet a seventeen year old girl who has power nearly equal to Korra.

Joli, the girl who can bend the unknown.

Chapter One: Mako's POV

"Alright. Let's take a break." Korra says, pulling on Naga's reins.

"Finally, I have to pee!" Bolin complains and jumps down, already running for the dense forest.

"Be careful!" I yell to him. "Don't get lost."

"I won't!" I barely hear my brother yell back to me.

Asami rolls her eyes. "He's going to get lost." I nod my agreement, and let out a little laugh. She narrows her green eyes at me, and I sigh.

"Are you still mad at me?" I ask my girlfriend.

"No, everything is totally fine. I don't even care that you kissed another girl!" Asami says, causing Korra to tense up.

I'm about to speak when I see a shadow out of the corner of my eye. I tilt my head, and the shadow is gone. "Did you see that?" I ask Asami distractedly.

"No. Stop changing the subject!"

"I wasn't trying to, I swear I saw…"

"Guys, guys! There's something up with these woods!" Bolin says, running back with fear in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Korra asks.

"Well I was just doing my business when I saw… I don't know. A shadow or something, but when I looked right at it, there was no one there!" Bolin explains.

"I saw that too!" I say, turning away from Asami.

Asami lets out an annoyed noise and walks away. "Boys." Then she grabs Korra's arm. "Do you see her too?"

"I can!"

"What are you two talking about?" I ask, and look at what all of the commotion is about. Then I freeze. There, standing in front of us, is a girl. Her light hair is pulled back, revealing her sweet face. She's dressed in odd clothing, and has a backpack slung over her shoulder. A lantern is hooked to it, and she holds a bow in one hand. On both sides of her are two large animals. One of them looks to be a combination of a tiger and a lion (which I immediately name a liger), and the other looks like a demon.

Bolin looks the girl over, and gives him a smile. "Well hello there. What's your name?"

"Joli." The girl says, her light voice drifting in the wind.

"Well, Joli, what…" Bolin is cut off.

"Why are you in my forest?"

"_Your _forest?" Asami asks, letting out a little laugh. Uh-oh.

"Yes, my forest." Joli says, and her sea green eyes meet mine.

"And what makes you think that this is your forest?" Asami asks, elbowing me slightly. I try to advert my gaze, but somehow my eyes find their way back to Joli.

"I built it. So I figure it's mine." Joli responds.

Asami laughs, but Joli has Korra's attention. "How did you build this forest? Are you an earth bender? Or fire or water or air?"

Joli focuses on Korra. "Fascinating. You can control more than one element, like me!"

Finally, I speak. "Only the avatar can control more than one element. How many do you control?"

"Eight."

"Impossible." Asami spits out.

Joli smiles lightly. "Very possible. Although they aren't really considered elements commonly. I control light, spirit, blood, wood, metal, space, time, and luck." She shrugs. "It comes in handy. Bending light causes me to be invisible, controlling spirit allows me to see into people's minds, I can control people's bodies, I can grow plants easily, I can metal bend, I can transport places, although not too far and I have to have already visited once before, I can go back or forward twenty four hours, and I can will events to happen or not to happen."

"You're the shadow!" Bolin exclaims, and rushes forward to grasp Joli's hands. Her liger emits a growl, but Bolin doesn't let go.

Joli smiles but removes her hands from his grasp, glancing at me quickly. "Actually, no. That would be Azazel." She says, gesturing to her demon-animal. The liger nudges her hand with its head. "Oh, right. That's Azazel, and this is Rogue."

Naga steps away from Joli, but immediately runs closer after Joli offers her a smile. "That's Naga."

"She's beautiful!" Joli says and plants a kiss on Naga's snout.

"Can we stay here for a while, please?" Korra asks.

"Of course, Avatar Korra. You can stay as long as you'd like. While you're here, you will be under my protection."

"We don't need your protection." Asami says.

Joli smiles, almost sadly. "Maybe not right now, but you will."


End file.
